


Be Good for Her

by TimmyJaybird



Series: The Hannigramkatz Collection [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Multi, Pegging, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly has a little fun with Hannibal while Will gets to sit back and enjoy the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good for Her

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly love Hannibal/Will/Beverly, and wanted to play around with the typical power structure.

“C’mon baby, tell me you like it.” Beverly’s voice was silken as she nearly purred, her free hand rubbing along Hannibal’s naked spine, feeling bone and muscle beneath the flesh of his strong back, her nails scratching slightly as she dragged her hand down. She had two slick fingers pressed inside him, thrusting casually, listening to each breath he took and gave back. She flicked her eyes up, across the small gap between the bed and the large, plush chair that had been moved in just for tonight’s fun. Settled in it, Will watched, legs crossed and leaned forward, chin resting on his knotted hands.

“Tell her Hannibal,” he whispered, staring right at his lover, who was looking at him with dark, pleading eyes. Pleading for him, because he seemed so far away, out of reach. Hannibal gave a whine as Beverly pushed in her third finger, as her nails dug into the flesh of his ass, leaving behind angry red crescent indents.

“I...like it,” he forced out, and Beverly smiled, dipping down and nipping at his ass, loving the way he squirmed when he felt her teeth. He bowed his head, spreading his thighs, and Beverly ghosted a hand along his balls, up beneath his cock. She didn’t wrap her hand around it, just ran her palm along it, felt Hannibal shiver. Wil smirked, leaning back, shifting at the discomfort his own clothing was causing him.

“Is he still tight, Bev?” he asked, and Beverly smirked, looking up and locking eyes with Will. In just her bra and panties, she seemed a hundred times more intimidating than she did when fully clothed, gun in her hands. She was almost terrifying. It made Will ache.

“Enough,” she said over a snicker, then pulled her hand from his cock and slapped his ass. The sound of her palm on his flesh left Will’s cock twitching, and Hannibal gave a cry. “I think I should fuck him now. What do you think?”

Will smirked, a devious tug at the corner of his mouth, and pushed himself up from the chair. He walked around the bed, looking Hannibal over but not touching. Hannibal followed him, as far as he could, until Will was behind him, leaning over the bed and wrapping an arm around Beverly’s shoulders. He pulled her over, slightly- careful not to dislodge her fingers from Hannibal’s body, and found her mouth, kissing her. She tilted her head back, as he knotted his hand in her long hair, tugging gently, pressing his tongue past her lips. She nipped it with her sharp teeth, drove it back and pressed her own into his mouth, leaving him chuckling into her mouth.

“You’re a terribly bad girl,” Will breathed, and Beverly caught his lower lip between her teeth.

“Would you love me if I wasn’t?” She held Will’s gaze and curled her fingers inside Hannibal, pressing against his prostate and leaving him gasping, trembling. “Want me to make him beg?”

“Very much.” Beverly grinned, turning back to Hannibal as Will walked towards the bedside table.

“You heard Will,” Beverly whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the base of Hannibal’s spine. “Beg for him, Hannibal. Beg for me.”

“Beverly,” he whispered, shaking, as she pressed against his prostate lightly. Her touches weren’t enough- they lit a fire in him but the flames licked up his belly, just beneath his ribs but not high enough to size him and leave him screaming. He needed more, craved it, hung his head and whispered, “Please.”

“Louder,” Beverly said as Will rummaged around the bedside table, pulling her hand back and playfully smacking his ass. Hannibal gritted his teeth as she fucked him faster, her fingers leaving him stretched but not filled- not like if he were to sink onto Will’s cock and have her stroke him as Will buried his hands in his hair, groaned out his name in a rough voice that would find the roots of his southern accent in those moments.

“Please,” he offered, louder, lifting his head, and as a reward Beverly curled her fingers, rubbing his prostate. He gasped, “Please!”

“What do you want, baby?” Beverly asked, running her nails down his spine. “Gotta give me a _hint_.” Another quick curl and she was pulling back, felt Will’s hands on her back, unclasping her bra, reaching beneath her arm to shove it aside and grasp one of her breasts, massaging it gently as he nuzzled her neck. She smiled, giving him a little pleased sound, keeping her fingers moving inside Hannibal. “C’mon Hannibal, if you don’t say anything I’m just going to let Will fuck me, and you’ll have to watch.”

“Please, _please_ , Will-“ Hannibal turned back, finding the brunet’s eyes and trying to hold them. “I need you.” Will smiled into Beverly’s neck, pulling away from her as she pulled her fingers from his body, yanking her bra off and tossing it off the bed.

“I’m sorry darlin’,” Will whispered, running his hands down Beverly’s sides, grabbing her panties and dragging them down, slowly, smirking at Hannibal as if he were the devil. “But you’re all Beverly’s tonight.”

Beverly crawled off the bed, stepping out of her panties, as Will around the bed to Hannibal, grabbing his chin and pulling his face up painfully for a kiss. Will forced his mouth open, pressing his tongue inside and testing the dangerous points of his teeth, smirking to himself as Hannibal openly whined for him. He pulled away, just as Beverly was crawling back onto the bed, catching his eyes and winking at him playfully.

“Be good for her,” Will whispered, “and she’ll be good back.” He turned, hearing Hannibal call _Will_ and ignoring it, grabbing something off the bed and returning to his chair, settling in with his thighs spread and openly palming himself, inhaling and swearing he could _smell_ how not-so-secretly Hannibal was excited. His hard, flushed cock was a dead give away.

Hannibal opened his own pants, loved that Hannibal was too distracted by him to realize that Beverly was lining up behind him- even when she reached a hand out, rubbed along the curve of his ass. Will pulled his own cock free, stroking along its entirety once and sighing, giving Hannibal a good view.

Behind him, Beverly was working her slick palm along the present Will had bought her- a special gift just for tonight- and, once satisfied it was slick, grabbed the base of her synthetic cock and pressed the head against Hannibal’s hole. Hannibal tensed, pulling his eyes away from Will and trying to look back at her, as she eased into him. He groaned, pushing back against her, allowing her to fill him until he was pressing against the base of the harness holding the toy, her hands running along his ass and lower back.

“Fuck,” Beverly whispered, hair falling over her shoulders as she looked down, watched as Hannibal pulled away, as she pulled her hips back, revealed a few inches of the toy and then shoved them back into his body. He cried out for her, and she shivered. “God this is hot.”

Will chuckled, dragging the precum form the head of his cock down along his shaft, arching up into the slick touch. He waited until Hannibal looked back at him- his eyes unbelieving, searching Will and seeming to ask if this was in fact reality-

Asking to be grounded. Will could have laughed over it if it didn’t leave him looking so desperate and _utterly fuckable_. He grabbed the toy he had picked up for himself, rolling it in his hand, its hole slick from Beverly’s caring fingers- working it while Will had been busy with Hannibal’s mouth.

“Hannibal,” Will whispered, lining the head of his cock up with the fleshlight and smiling wickedly at him. Hannibal’s breath escaped him- turning into a loud moan as Beverly drove into him, sinking her fingers into his ass and holding onto him, pulling him back. “Tell me, do you like Beverly’s cock?”

“Y-yes,” Hannibal forced out, pushing back against her thrusts, feeling a fullness that surpassed the pleasure of her fingers. He tossed his head as she thrust harder, running her hands along his back, digging her nails in as she pulled them back to her. Hannibal arched, and Will pushed up into his own toy at the movement, loving the way the doctor moved.

“Tell her you like it too, darlin’,” Will whispered, twisting the toy and moaning. His cock was pulsing, it was hard to keep his head level with Hannibal looking so beautiful- with Beverly holding the reins. He wanted to drive into Hannibal’s mouth and hear him choking around his cock- yet wanted to push Beverly down to the bed, push right into her wetness and lose himself in her-

_Or let her pin him down to the mattress and fuck him raw, until he screamed_. So many possibilities, and Will wanted everything.

“Beverly,” Hannibal forced out, his voice breaking at the end of her name, “I-I love it,” he gasped, arching again, tossing his head up as she hit his prostate finally, causing his vision to blur. “There,” he breathed, and she grabbed his hips in her strong hands, jerking his hips back and hitting it again. He gave a cry, and she repeated, over and over again, wanting him utterly undone for her.

Will thrust harder into his toy, caught Hannibal’s eyes as his pretty pink mouth fell open in another cry. Will mouthed, silently, _cum_ , and Hannibal damn near screamed, his cock pulsing and emptying on his sheets as Beverly continued to fuck him through it. The sight of Hannibal undone was enough for Will, and he pushed up into the toy, groaning low, filling it to the point of his thighs quivering.

He slumped back, breathing harder, as Hannibal lost his grip on the sheets, chest crashing down onto the bed. Beverly stopped moving but stayed inside him, running her hands along the curve of his ass affectionately. Will pulled free of the toy, tucking himself away, ignoring the feeling of slightly sticky skin for the time being, and stood up, walking to the bed and crouching down, sinking his hand into Hannibal’s hair. He forced his head up, tilting the toy so they could both see his seed glistening along its lips.

“You know you want to,” Will teased, and Hannibal pushed towards it, running his tongue along the lips, leaving Will shivering. “How do I taste?”

“Exquisite,” he murmured, looking back at him with his dark eyes, pupils still blown, lips extra pink, hair disheveled. _Perfect_. He was still looking at Will when Beverly pulled out of him and he gave a cry at the sudden emptiness, collapsing fully to the bed. Will stood up, leaving his fleshlight on the bed and walking around, behind Beverly. He reached around her, working on the straps of the harness around her hips and thighs.

“Did you like fucking him?” She nodded, leaning back into Will, arching, gyrating her hips as he pulled the toy away, leaving it forgotten, and his hand returned between her thighs, teasing her lips- finding her nearly dripping for him. He grinned into her hair, inhaling the sweetness of her shampoo as he teased. She let out a moan, trying to rock along with his fingers- heard the bed move but didn’t look, until she felt breath against her skin.

By the time she looked down, Hannibal had one hand on her hip, his mouth pressed to her sex, lapping at wetness he found. She gave a cry, and Will laughed- devilish as was his nature that evening, pulling his hand away to give Hannibal full access.

“That’s right Hannibal,” Will whispered, slipping his arms beneath Beverly’s and cupping her breasts, caressing the tender flesh and dragging louder moans from her. “Show Beverly how grateful you are to her for fucking you. _Make her cum too darlin’_.”

Hannibal sucked at flesh, ran his tongue along her lips and up to her clit, flicking it gently, hearing the way her breath caught. She had gotten so worked up from fucking him that she was close herself, and it made his hole ache, remembered being filled with _her_ in control, made his belly tighten all over again. He pressed closer, teased every bit of sensitive flesh he could get to, tasted her joy and the way it intensified as she began to shake.

“Can you cum for Hannibal?” Will whispered into her ear, nipping at her earlobe. She was nodding, almost frantically, trying to grind down into his mouth. He pulled back, running his tongue along her clit, over and over, heard her breathing turn to pants until she was moaning, louder and louder. He pressed the flat of his tongue along her clit, dragging it up and then down again, and she reached down, sank her hand into his hair and held him still, forced his tongue to press and touch one particular spot until she was leaning back against Will, crying out, shaking in her own release.

Hannibal didn’t move until she had released his hair, until he had lapped up as much as he could. Will held Beverly up, felt her turning to liquid under skin, and once Hannibal had moved guided her down to the bed, gently. Hannibal stretched out, facing her, accepted her into his arms as she nestled into his chest, kissing the flesh she found, one hand playing along his chest hair. Will sat on the edge of the bed- the only lover still clothed, and rubbed along her spine.

“I told you it would be fun,” he whispered, enjoying the chance to study the curve of Beverly’s spine, her hips, the small dip at the small of her back. She didn’t look back at him, only laughed into Hannibal’s chest as the doctor held her tighter.

“I never doubted you,” she whispered. Will’s smile broadened.

“We should clean up,” Hannibal whispered, leaning down and kissing the top of her head affectionately. She whined for another minute, enjoying his warmth, and he couldn’t complain. She was welcome in his arms at any time- just as Will was. And Will, he was still transfixed by the curves of her spine, the way a structure of bone made her seem all the more beautiful, could hold her up straight and give her the authority she rule the room with a flick of her hand.

It had been hard to rustle control from both she and Hannibal for a night. Will wanted to hold onto it as long as he could- before they turned back on him and left him the broken, whining mess they both so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> And by "power struggle" I mean I just really wanted Beverly to peg Hannibal.


End file.
